


people who believe in ghosts, believe in love

by my_dear_man



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, gin being a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the white demon, fierce during his dance in the battlefield, strong as he trudges through piles of bloodied boddies. legend says he's merciless and fights like a demon that lurks inside his gut. well, those are just legends. sakata gintoki is afraid of horror movies and the mayo addict vice captain came to visit one stormy night. wonder what's gonna happen?? will they have sex??? (sadly, they won't. sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	people who believe in ghosts, believe in love

The pitch black night felt unbearably eerie with its ear piercing winds and bone chilling night air that hung all over the Kabuki District. The television switched on and left to illuminate the dark living room where the Odd Jobs did no such work whatsoever. Kagura and Gintoki sat in front of their TV with sleepy eyes and bored faces. It was a usual Wednesday night with no customers asking for help or complaining to them about how much their lives sucked. "What a day~" Gin huffed as he sunk deeper on the lumpy couch. 

"We didn't do anything, Gin-chan. What are you complaining about this time, dumbass." Kagura talked with her mouth full of rice cookies as she snatched a few more from the coffee table. 

"That's the point. Not doing anything at all is more tiring than working your ass off. When you're already lazing around the house, getting back up can be such a pain."  
Gin grabbed the carton of strawberry milk from the table and gulped it down until none was left. He wiped his stained lips with his arm and sighed. "Oi, can we watch something exciting for a change. I'm not in the mood for Doraemon right now." 

"Huh? Then, how about this." Kagura grabbed the remote and switched it to a channel where a movie was about to start. "Uwah! This looks cool!" Kagura sat up straight and pointed at the title of the movie on the screen. Gintoki could only stare in horror. "Demon Child 2: The Bloodbath Festival."

"K-Kagura-chan, how about we watch something less violence l-like Ponyo or Ninja Hatori? You can't watch this, it might have porn in it!" Gin felt sweat dripping down his neck and he kept stuttering while his empty carton of milk was being crushed by his trembling hands. Gin knew himself better than anyone. He hated horror films. The types with ghost, demons and long haired pale ladies standing in a corner of a room. He can't admit he's scarred! Not ever! Even Kagura seemed totally engrossed in the movie and it hasn't even started yet.

"No way! I heard this movie is super good." The stubborn Yato stuck out her tongue at his scumbag boss and happily continued watching the movie. "Hehe, unless Gin-chan is scared of baby horror movies?" Kagura can see through Gin as plain as daylight, he's such a pussy when it comes to ghost or even scary commercial breaks. "W-What? Gin-chan has been watching these films since he was crawling on four. In fact, I love these movies b-but I was worried you might get scared Kagura-chan. Let's watch something else, shall we?" Gin was about to snatch the remote from the kid's hands but sadly, he didn't grab fast enough.

Kagura crushed the remote into little pieces and threw them on the floor. She dusted her hands and sat back with a grin stretching wide on her face. Gintoki could only stare at his remote TV that lay in pieces on the floor. He gave up and sat nervously on his couch. "Damn that kid!!!" He yelled in his thought. The movie started and the story started off quite normal. A story about a poor boy who was abused by his parents and asked a demon for help. The tension in the movie was building up. Gintoki scooted closer to Kagura and the China girl was already drowsy with sleep, she tried her best not to drift off to slumber land. "O-Oi, Kagura you're missing the best part here." Gintoki gently shook her and Kagura rubbed her eyes in annoyance. 

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Gintoki gave a squeal and jumped to his feet. His knees were knocking and he could already imagine the demon in front of his door that wanted to take his soul. "K-K-Kagura, how bout you a-answer the door." Kagura got up and walked to the door almost half asleep. "What do you want? Better be important, knocking on people's door in the middle of the night." Kagura glared at the cop standing tall in front of her with his cigarette lit in his mouth. 

"I need to speak with your idiotic boss for a second. There's a case about a cat burglar running loose from jail." Hijikata held his cigarette and huffed a cloud of smoke from his mouth. Gin peeked from his living room sliding door to make sure that Kagura didn't leave him alone to fend by himself if an actual demon popped out from the television. Gintoki gave a sigh of relief when he saw a less threatening demon in front of his door. "Ah, on a night patrol, Hijikata-kun?" The demon vice chief let himself inside and sat on the couch to begin his search for a lead on the cat burglar. 

"AHHHHHHH!!" Hijikata felt like his heart got stuck in his throat and now he was panting and sweating from the utter terror he saw on the Yorozuya's television screen. "What's the matter, mayo freak?! Did you see the cat burglar?" Gin and Kagura came running in the living room. "U-Umm, no. That scream was actually from this horror m-movie you guys are watching here." 

"I was the one who fucking screamed, actually!!!" Thought the demonic vice chief. 

"Well, about the cat burglar, my stalker already caught him." Gin said leisurely as he picked his nose. "Huh? You mean that crazy ninja girl?" Hijikata tried to focus on his main goal but that haunting image of the creepy bloodied child still looms in his mind. "Yeah, that cat burglar tried to touch one of my boxers and that stalker went bat shit crazy. Probably killed him or something." Gintoki sat down on his couch with legs crossed and dead beat eyes staring at the vice chief. "Well, at least I have a lead on him." Hijikata sighed as he scratched his raven black head.

"Gin-chan~ I'm going to bed so don't be too loud when you're watching the TV, kay?" Kagura walked over to her cozy closet with Sadaharu already snoring away inside. 

"A-Ah okay." The movie was still playing. Then, the room was filled with an eerie cackle coming from the screen. BAAANG! With not a second to spare, Hijikata jammed his sword straight into the TV screen and it instantly broke with smoke rising from the back.

"Oi!!! What do you think you're doing idiot?!" Gintoki already felt like crying because he knew he would miss tomorrows weather report with Ketsuno Ana. "I-I'll pay back the damage." Stuttered the mayo freak. 

"Huh? Is the demonic vice chief scared~?" Gintoki stood inches from Hijikata as he flashed out a mocking smile. "N-No, you natural-perm idiot!!" A flash of lighting pierced the dark sky followed by a loud crash of thunder. "EEEKK!!" When someone is scared, their actions are usually unintentional like accidentally hugging your enemy and falling on the floor together. "O-Oi, I know you l-like me and all but this feels like its taking a turn."

Hijikata realised he was on top of Gintoki. His eyes widen and he could already feel the colour rising to his cheeks and ears. Yorozuya could clearly see the flustered policeman, he was blinking a lot and it looked like he was trying to think of something witty to say to cover up this embarrassing moment. Gintoki noticed how he was biting his thin lips. All embarrassed and cute. It was ridiculous. 

"Hey, don't give me that look. I can bear your ugly face but not this expressions you're giving me." Gintoki gently cupped both of his hands on Hijikata's cheeks. Hijikata didn't know why he was letting him do that, he felt the natural perm's idiot hands warming up his already heated cheeks. His hands, rough and....surprisingly gentle. "H-Hey..what are yo-" 

Gintoki gave a small peck on his lips. Hijikata barely felt it, he instantly smiled and sighed. "Don't be so stingy. That's not nearly enough." Hijikata was waiting for more kisses coming his way. All he had to do was play nice. "Greedy, mayo freak~" Gintoki felt somewhat nostalgic saying those words. It's been forever or more like, it felt like forever. Kabuki District has been restless and crime never seems to take a break. That means, Hijikata never took breaks like he used to. Gin would click his tongue and made strings of insult at the policeman in his mind. But in the end, he misses that mayo freak dearly.

"Stay the night." Gin asked with a strain in his voice.

"Huh? Why?" Hijikata noticed Gin wasn't looking his way.

"I...miss you, I guess." The silver head pulled in for a long kiss. Gentle and slow. Like he was savouring that kiss, taking his sweet time feeling Hijikata's warm lips and, an even warmer mouth. Hijikata with lidded eyes went along with Gintoki's make out time. He took short pauses to catch his breath and continued his overdue kiss.

"Can't believe I fell in love with you." Hijikata said between kisses. 

"Me too, and with someone as stupid as you." He teased before getting up and urged the mayo freak to his room to call it a night. He just wants to curl up beside Hijikata, feel safe and sound. Not worrying over a possible demon that would take his soul or a ghost lady that would probably haunt him forever. As long as he's with that idiotic policeman, he's fine.

"Don't worry, I have extra futons." Gintoki beamed.


End file.
